


Your thighs are my weakness

by skeleechan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't really know what this is, M/M, Teasing, foreplay(?), implied bottom!mingyu, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleechan/pseuds/skeleechan
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu were planning on going out, but, some plans have to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by those rude photos of Mingyu in the glorious leather pants.

Of all the things Wonwoo was expecting to see tonight, this was not one of them. Mingyu looking like a god in skin tight leather pants accompanied by a white, well fitted shirt that emphasised the lines of his well defined torso. If that wasn't enough on Wonwoo's poor heart, the younger had also swept his short brown hair away from his forehead in a perfect style that revealed his strong eyebrows and striking eyes.

'Fuck', Wonwoo thought as the taller purposely swung his hips as he walked into the living room of their shared apartment where the elder was waiting for him. Wonwoo knew that Mingyu made a conscious decision to dress like that. The latter knew that he couldn't resist the sight of his thick, juicy thighs being flaunted like that, and Wonwoo knew it too. The slender male was always so weak for his boyfriend that he found himself giving in to Mingyu more often than not. His friends told him to just say no to him for once in his life, but how can he when Mingyu looks so adorable yet so fucking hot at the same time?! 

"Are you ready to go?" Mingyu asked, breaking Wonwoo out of his thoughts.

"U-uh" Wonwoo stuttered back, 'For God's sake Wonwoo get a grip!'

"What's the matter, baby?", Mingyu said as he bent down to reach for his shoes, making sure his plump backside was on full display for his already suffering boyfriend, "Do you not feel like going out?"

'Well not now', Wonwoo thought since just thinking about others seeing Mingyu in this sinful outfit made his skin crawl with jealousy.

"O-oh no, it's alright honey we'll still go out if you want to" Wonwoo suggested, blatantly not wanting that at all.

"No, baby, you don't look well, here, sit down on the couch" Mingyu said and dragged his boyfriend to the brown leather seat situated against the far wall of their small living room. As Wonwoo sat down, Mingyu, much to Wonwoo's surprise, proceeded to straddle his thighs as if they were the only seat in the room. When the younger lifted up his hand to press the back of it to Wonwoo's forehead in an act of complete obliviousness (even though he knew damn well that it was no illness) Wonwoo glanced down and witnessed one of the most glorious things ever to grace his eyes. Mingyu's thighs straining against the restricting, leather pants, his crotch dangerously close to Wonwoo's own. The elder flicked his eye's back up to Mingyu and could feel himself getting hotter just from the sight of him alone. Feeling those muscular thighs squeeze around his own caused Wonwoo's hands to land instinctively on them and gently run his palms across the sinful material. 

"You like them, baby?" Mingyu questioned in a deep, sultry tone, a sly smirk stretched across those beautifully plump lips even though he knew his dominance wouldn't last long if Wonwoo kept his movements going. Wonwoo didn't reply but kept rubbing his large, slender hands over Mingyu's upper legs, softly kneading them and the taller was done for. His eyes began to slip shut as he gripped to Wonwoo's broad shoulders, he felt too good not to react.

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu leaned forward, eyes still closed, and rested his forehead into the crook of Wonwoo's neck. His laboured breaths tickled Wonwoo's exposed skin where the top button was undone on his black shirt. The elder smiled softly as he ran his hands over the younger's thighs and settled them at the waistband at the back of his boyfriend's restricting pants, tugging at the white shirt that was tucked into them.

"Please Wonwoo" Mingyu whined, wiggling himself further toward him. Which was helpful since Wonwoo pulled the boy's shirt up and out of his pants and ran gentle finger tips along the golden skin residing on the expanse of Mingyu's back, which caused him to grind down onto the elder's crotch, letting out a small moan. Wonwoo's gentle smile grew wider as he felt the younger's skin erupt in goosebumps at the skin on skin contact and chuckled as Mingyu let out another whine, bringing his face out of Wonwoo's neck. They both observed each other's slightly disheveled appearances before Wonwoo leaned forward and captured the boy's tempting lips into a slow, passionate kiss. Wonwoo's fingers reached higher and pressed harder onto Mingyu's back as tongues rolled against each other with loud, wet noises that echoed throughout the room, small moans being swallowed up by each other's thirst to taste their lover. 

"Baby boy..." Wonwoo whispered against Mingyu's lips, "Let's take this upstairs shall we?"

Mingyu could only nod since Wonwoo's deep, lust-laced voice sent chills down his spine.   
'I guess we aren't going out tonight then'.  
Not that that was what either of them wanted anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on Ao3 and my first form of FanFiction in a looong time so please excuse my shitty writing skills. I felt the urge to suddenly write meanie with a thigh kink and, since I'm bottom!mingyu trash, I decided why the fuck not, so, yeah... I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ALSO please point out any mistakes I made and I'll try to fix them because it's currently 12:32 am and I highly doubt that this makes any sense


End file.
